Pokemon Generation V: Dream World
by Lumineux Luciole
Summary: It's 2100 AD and now most video games are played during sleep and have up to 90% levels of realism. Join Hilda and her crew, as they fight their way to the top, meet self-aware NPCs, make new friends and discover their true selves. Inspired by 1/2 Prince. NXHilda/RedXHilda hints and included are one-sided pairings & other side shippings. AU-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or the characters. The idea was inspired by 1/2 Prince.

**Summary:** It's 2100 AD and now most video games are played during sleep and have up to 90% levels of realism. Join Hilda and her crew, as they fight their way to the top, meet self-aware NPCs, make new friends and discover their true selves. Inspired by 1/2 Prince. Shippings include one-sided pairings & other side shippings. AU-fic

**A/N: **This is my first story, so no flames please. Criticism would be very much wanted and reviews, are of course always open. I will try to answer any questions in the next chapter.

* * *

"Oh! Hilda! Happy birthday!" Bianca grinned at her friend. The shorter girl held a neatly wrapped pink box out. After Hilda had accepted it with an equally bright smile and a word of thanks, she moved on to Hilbert. "And, of course, here's your present, Hilbert!"

"Thanks, Bianca!" Hilbert grinned, accepting the blue-ribbon rapped box. He held it up, shaking it vigorously. "What is it anyways?"

"Oh Hilbert!" his sister seethed, though there was no real anger in Hilda's warm blue eyes. "Be patient! The party hasn't even started yet."

The party wasn't that much of a party anyways. They were only going to meet at the twin's house and then travel in Hilda's and Hilbert's mom's car to the movie theater. They were going to see the new movie, "The Awakening". It was a slash-romance-and-adventure movie, suiting both Hilda's and Hilbert's preferences in movie genres. And once the movie ended, they would be going back to the house for the cake and gift-opening. A bit boring maybe but they had long outgrown sleepovers and party games.

Bianca only giggled while Hilbert just grinned at his sister. "Relax sis. I'm not going to open it early. Geez, I was just a little curious." Grabbing Bianca's hand, he exited the foyer, the two's bright laughter trailing after them.

Hilda only rolled her eyes good naturedly. She continued to wait for their last and second guest, eventually plopping herself down on the staircase.

It wasn't like Hilda and Hilbert didn't have many friends, they were actually quite likable and could be considered friends with everyone. But the group of four friends had been together since before Pre-K and they were still a tight group, even after Elementary, Junior High and the first few years of High School. Plus the group caused enough trouble on their own without inviting more kids into the mix.

The door knob twisted and a thin and slightly taller boy with dark black hair stepped into the foyer. Pushing up his red-framed glasses, he smiled at Hilda. "Hey, happy birthday." Over his shoulders were the straps of his trusted black messenger bag, no doubt it carried the presents for Hilda and Hilbert.

"Cheren, I would have expected for Bianca to arrive later but not you!" teased Hilda lightly, standing up and stepping closer to her spectacled friend. She sneaked the moment to peer closely at his messenger bag. His father, Orion, was the Chairman of Board of a famous and very large gaming company. And Hilda was hoping that he would have gotten them the new game that was coming out. It was very likely that he would have been able to get a few copies before the release date.

They called it, Pokémon Generation V: Dreamworld. The game hadn't been released yet but there had been many trailers and they all left the viewers excited and wanting so desperately for the game to be released already. The game itself was a small chip that would have be placed in a bigger system. The system, the dream machine had just been released itself. And even separately you would have to buy a pair of headgear for the game; each "dream machine" had five outlets for a headgear. To play a game, you would go to sleep, literally. You would go to bed with the headgear on and attached to the dream machine.

The games were amazing, with high realism levels and amazing graphics. They even came with an alarm-built-in and automatically lured you to sleep once it was turned on. What was the best part was that you could sleep while playing games and wake up feeling completely refreshed, not at all like you had spent the night running around trying to collect golden rings.

Cheren, after giving her a quick hug, the usual greeting, pulled back. The dark-haired boy glanced around, as if looking for Bianca and Hilbert. "I don't think you will mind once you open it," he said cryptically, giving her a secret smile. Just before Hilda could lunge forward in a playful attempt to get at his messenger bag, Cheren held up a hand, "Patience, Hilda. Good things come to those who wait."

Just then, Bianca and Hilbert burst into the foyer. "Hey Cheren, what took you so long?" called out Hilbert, grinning like a fool. As usual. Without waiting for a reply, he strode past Hilda, pushing the door open again.

The four friends lived in a small town, so small where everyone knew everyone and where you could visit each shop on foot. The movie theater was located at the edge of town, but still close enough for them to safely walk to and back.

"Be safe!" Hilda's and Hilbert's mother chimed from inside the kitchen. She was probably preparing the last of the food for the party for when they would return.

* * *

"Open my first!" squealed Bianca. Though there were only presents from Cheren, Hilda's and Hilbert's mother and herself, Bianca dearly wanted hers to be the first to be opened.

Sharing identical smiles, Hilda and Hilbert did as she had asked, picking out the white-and-blue/pink-stripped-wrapped presents. While Hilda had carefully removed her wrappings, Hilbert simply ripped his off. The result was the same though; under the wrapping paper were two white gift boxes.

"Wow Bianca! How did you know I wanted a box?" Hilbert joked, getting a laugh from Hilda and Bianca. He opened the box, revealing a few game cases. "Wow! Thanks." While they couldn't compare to the new Pokemon Game in realism levels, they were still popular games.

Hilda smiled as her brother thanked Bianca happily before turning to her own present. Whereas Hilbert's own had been a square box, Hilda's was more flat and shorter in height. She lifted the lid, finding a few articles of clothing. They were all bright colors and fashionably-in. "Aw, thanks Bea."

While Bianca nodded happily at her two friends, Hilda's and Hilbert's mother stepped forward, holding out two small gift cards. No doubt iTunes gift cards, each a $50.

"Thanks mom," Hilda thanked her mother with a soft smile, looking down at the gift card in her hands.

"Yeah, thanks!" chimed in Hilbert, though his eyes were fixated on Cheren. He was probably hoping for the same thing Hilda did. Greedy little monkey, he really couldn't wait, could he?

Cheren, who was all too aware of Hilbert's staring, only rolled his eyes good naturedly, letting out a chuckle. "Here you go." The dark haired boy held out a wrapped gift, in the shape of a game case. "I figured since you and Hilda already shared a game system, you might as well share the game chip too."

"Gee thanks, Cheren!" Hilbert said cheerfully, making quick work of the wrapping paper. His sister came around the table to stand, peering over his shoulder. Their suspicions were confirmed, it was the Pokemon Generation V game.

"Wooooow!" Bianca let out a 'ooh' of admiration. "You guys are so lucky!" Hilda didn't miss the look of longing in her eyes.

"Bianca, the game systems can have up to five people a time, you can totally share with us," Hilda offered.

Cheren held up a hand, "No need." He pulled out another game case from the bag, flashing a smirk. "You should have more faith in me, I'm always prepared."

"Oh! Now we can all play together!" Bianca squealed, her green eyes bright. "I'm so excited; we'll be one of the first to play!"

"We will, won't we," Hilda said to herself, lips curving upwards in a small smile. They would be one of the first few people to play the new game. How exciting that would be!

* * *

**A/N:** So what you think? Horrible, decent? Ha, ha, just let me know in a review. I have played and finished the game before and enjoyed it. So basically the game in this story will be almost exactly the same as the real game.

Oh and I would like a beta. So if anyone's interested, please contact me over PM.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I must state that Pokémon nor its characters belong to me. The plot does however, though it was inspired by 1/2 Prince, which belongs to whoever it belongs to.

* * *

The two twins shared a room. While they certainly didn't sleep in bunk beds, they both had claimed a side. On Hilda's side, of course, everything was tidy and neat. And Hilbert's side, his clothes were spewed all over the ground. The stark contrast between the two was great though not so surprising.

Hilda walked into the room, just finished brushing her teeth. Her brother was already asleep, wrapped up in blue blankets, headset already on. Lips curling up in a fond smile, Hilda watched for another second before heading over to her own bed. She slid under her violet blankets, grabbing her own headset off the night stand. Exhaling, she placed it on her head, and flicked on the 'on' button.

Almost immediately it seemed that the world turned black, having been used to this by now, Hilda only waited calmly for the flash of white light. And then she found herself, standing in the middle of what seemed to be a waiting room of sorts, though she was the only player there.

However after Hilda looked around the room, she found what seemed to be an NPC sitting at the reception's desk. The NPC had the appearance of a young brown-haired woman who had just finished her teenage years. She wore a white hat that somewhat resembled a Premier Ball and her clothes didn't remind Hilda of any receptionist. She looked like she belonged outside, hiking or whatever.

"Hello," she greeted Hilda with a small smile. "I'm Leaf and I'm here to help you start your game." The NPC pushed a button on the desk and suddenly there was a holographic screen in front of Hilda, almost making the brunette jump in surprise.

On the screen it showed Hilda… wearing nothing but a bra and panties. The girl blushed hotly. How the hell did they even get a picture like this? Hilda's eyes quickly darted away before shyly returning. This time she noticed that there were little icons to the right. Unmistakably the icons resembled articles of clothing.

Leaf, who had been watching Hilda with some amusement, spoke up, "Go ahead. Choose your clothing." When Hilda only continued gazing curiously at the icons, she seemed to grow impatient. "Just tap on them!"

Hilda's blue eyes snapped back to Leaf, "I knew that…" The brunette girl stood on her tip toes, tapping the shirt icon. There weren't that many choices and she voiced that out loud to the NPC.

Leaf rolled her eyes discreetly, "The Company advertised that later on players would be able to go shopping for new clothes. This is just what newbies start out with."

Hilda sighed and simply tapped on a white tank top. Without further complaint, she picked out the rest of her attire, which consisted of a black open front sweater vest, the cutest cut-off denim shorts, black arm warmers and socks, a pair of cute black and pink supra skytop high tops, a cute pink trucker cap and a cute red bag to carry her things in. Altogether, it made a very cute outfit, Hilda thought. Now that she was finished, she turned to Leaf for more instructions.

"Alright, now that you're finished with that… You'll need to pick out a screen name." Leaf instructed, waiting curiously. "You're pretty lucky you know, the game isn't released until a few more days so most good names are still available, though it's against rules to use your real name."

Hilda blinked, thinking hard. What did Hilbert say again? That they should have matching names? An idea that sounded stupid then didn't sound so stupid now. Hilda knew that Bianca's name meant 'white' in Italian, so perhaps Bianca had already picked that. Cheren's name meant black in Bulgarian but her brother had already "called dips" on the screen name black earlier. It was worth a shot. "White…" she chose hesitantly.

Leaf glanced down at the desk, peering at what seemed to be a screen that Hilda couldn't see. "Wow creative name…" The sarcastic tone suggested that Leaf didn't really believe so and Hilda had to bite her tongue not to retort, 'And Leaf is?'

"Alright," Leaf continued, her hands moving around the flat screen on the desk. "What region are you starting on?" The Pokemon Gaming Company had advertised that in this game they would feature all the sixteen regions: the main seven and the smaller nine regions. "Remember, you start out in one and then you'll have to buy ferry tickets or use other modes of transportation to travel to the others."

Well that meant if Hilda wanted to meet up with her friends, she would have to pick the one they had pulled out of the hat: The Unova Region. "I would like to start in the Unova Region." She stated, thinking better of it and adding, "Please."

A 'whoosh' sounded and Hilda turned around, one of the closed doors earlier had opened. Hilda didn't hesitant and she walked through the doors.

* * *

_Some Time Ago…_

"Are you sure? You worked so hard, so long for it." A girl with long brown hair asked in a quiet and tensed tone. She watched his expression closely with serious blue eyes. Her fists clenched suddenly, "Did he say something to you?"

The red-eyed boy glanced back at the girl, almost surprised by what she said. He shook his head, a wry smile appearing on his face. "You know I never take Blue's words to heart." In his arms was a small Pikachu. In its paws it held a Pecha Berry, taking a nibbles out of it, but its eyes remained on its trainer. There was almost intelligence in its eyes, like perhaps it understood what the humans were talking about.

"And no, this has nothing to do with whatever anyone's said to me. I want to do this. It's no fun working as a Champion, _forever_ waiting for challengers to defeat the Elite Four so that they can challenge me." As Champion, one's Pokémon would be unable to level up, remaining the same levels they had been at when they had defeated the previous Champion and had been registered. This was to ensure that there was always a chance that the Champion could be defeated and then replaced. In fact it was the same for Elites, Gym Leaders and Gym Trainers too.

"But…" she bit her lips. "Are you really sure? Think this through," she urged, her blue eyes turning wide and pleading, perhaps hoping to trick Red's resolve to weakening. If Blue hadn't been the one to give Red the idea, then what would Blue's reaction be? The auburn-haired trainer had been furious when Red defeated him. Briefly she recalled his shouts of frustration. He hadn't even been Champion for an hour.

Hopefully Blue had cooled down since then. Their former friend had agreed to become the Viridian City Gym Leader, replacing Giovanni, a deleted NPC and also the previous Viridian City Gym Leader. In the old days, Gym Leaders had all been NPCs but with the latest game release, the Game Makers changed that, replacing them with real players.

"I've had enough time to think this through," the black-haired trainer shook his head, his arms falling to his side as Pikachu scurried up onto his shoulders, its berry held tightly between its teeth. He took a Pokéball from his belt and enlarged, then tossing it lightly into the air.

The light-haired girl had to avert her eyes as a bright light flashed and in its place was a large orange dragon. The Pokémon was huge, taller than both trainers and its tail ended in a flame. "Red..." she pleaded quietly.

"Until next time, Leaf."

* * *

"May. Brendan," Professor Birch regarded the two excited teenagers proudly. "Thanks to you two helping out so much with the testing, the Company would like to reward you with two_ very_ _rare_ starter Pokémon." He emphasized their rarity quite clearly, his eyes narrowed at them carefully.

When the two young teenagers did nothing more than blink at him, his expression quickly changed. An easy smile crossing his face, "Just take good care of them, alright?"

"Don't worry, Professor Birch," reassured Brendan confidently, returning his smile easily. "You know me - I'll treat it better than myself."

May rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with Brendan's sucking up. They had been friends since they were little children, Professor Birch knew Brendan well by now. "Dad," she whined. "You're going to have start getting used to calling us Sapphire and Ruby. It's against the rules to tell someone on the site, your real name."

Once again, she wondered why Brendan had picked Ruby for his name. It was just so.. girly. May or Sapphire didn't usually care about such things but already she could imagine what the other players might say to him. At least there would be some Moderators hanging around. Ruby could handle himself, but May knew that all those comments really did hurt him even if he didn't show it.

Professor Birch just simply laughed, though he quickly nodded when May's cheeks flushed, annoyed with laughed at.

"So, can we see them?" Brendan asked suddenly. "The new starters, Sir?"

After glancing at his daughter to check if she was still upset with him, May did have a fiery temper she did, Professor Birch nodded again. "Of course, but later - in the game. You'll love them."

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Suggestions? Just leave a review - if you have anything to say.

Thank you to FearZeMP40 for leaving a review, hope that you wouldn't frustrated by the wait, a little busy lately. And also, thanks to everyone who either followed or favorited the story.


End file.
